UsnaBolt922 Reacts To: Yoshinface/Chapter 4
Child: Dad, does god exist? Dad: Yes son. Why? Child: Because if he exists... ������ �������� �������� ���������� ��������'�� ������������ ������ ���� ������ �������������������� ������������ It was 8:30 AM. Usna: And the FBI broke into the house! Drayton walking into the room to find the two still sleeping. "For fucks sake's, you two, WAKE YOUR ASSES UP!!!", Drayton yelled. It was enough to wake up the two. Usna: Now give me 50! "For damn sake's, would it kill you to wait for the alarm to set off at 9?", Leatherface asked. Usna: What I do in 9:00 AM? Read something else besides this crap! "Well I need to serve you your breakfast.", Drayton said as he passed out the meals. Usna: The breakfast was the head of Tohka. "Leatherface and Yoshino both got pancakes as well as a side of eggs. The two both eat their meal and then put the plates in a trash can. Usna: First off, there's no quotation mark for "Leatherface and Yoshino both got pancakes as well as a side of eggs.". Also, how come it seems as if Yoshino is now okay from all she has experienced in the past 2 days? "By the way, Leather, come downstairs! We need to have a talk!", Nubbins said. Usna: We want to know why you're pulling a 6IX9INE! "Alright, gotta go.", Leatherface said as he went to shut the door, then lock it from outside so that Yoshino couldn't get out. Usna: Only the spirit of Houdini comes and teleports her to a nice, happy family where she will live there for the rest of her life. "How am I gonna escape?", Yoshino said. She then saw the TV. "Maybe some cartoons can keep me down.", she said as she went to turn on the TV. Usna: Trust me, what you need to chill out is "I spoke to the devil in miami, he said everything would be fine" by XXXTentacion! This just in, a group of 5 teens from the Dallas area who were supposedly going to New Mexico have now gone missing. They were last seen at a local restaurant in Weatherford. If you know any information of their disappearance, contact the authorities. Usna: I see this and I contact the authorities of there whereabouts. Meanwhile, Leatherface is at the living room. He sits in a chair. Nubbins and Drayton, meanwhile, are at the couch. "So, we need to talk about the girl and how to get rid of her.", said Nubbins. Usna: Put her up for adoption, maybe? "Well first off, her name is Yoshino. And I don't know. I kinda want to keep her...", said Leatherface. Usna: I want to keep her so I can do illegal things with her! "Well you can't hold her hostage for the rest of her life! Soon, she could escape and rat us out! And we need to put her down soon!", Drayton argued. Usna: Good point, Daytona Beach. Shred her to pieces like in "Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games"! "Well I'm sorry, but I don't feel comfortable killing her right now. Maybe, when the time is right, I'll do it.', said Leatherface. Usna: And that time is never! "Well guess what? It's either you do it, or we do it!", Nubbins exclaimed. Usna: NEVER!!! ALLAH SNACKBAR!!! (blows up Drayton and Nubbins) The meeting was over. The 3 went to do their own thing. Leatherface, meanwhile, didn't want to get rid of Yoshino. Its a feeling that he has when he's around her., but he can't seem to figure out what it is. Usna: That feeling is called love. And if love is pointed to a wrong way... and especially to minors... When Yoshino heard Leather come upstairs, she turned off the TV and went back to the bed. Leatherface opened the door. "Uh, listen, the family, uh... wants you...", Leatherface couldn't find the words of how to put it. "They want me what?", ask Yoshino. "...they want you killed..." Usna: Now hurry up and get in the truck! We're taking you to Light Yagami's place so he can kill you with his little notebook! Those are the exact words Leatherface said. Yoshino froze, then started crying. "n-no... i-i can't...", Yoshino said as she began to broke down. Usna: Light then writes "Decapitate Yoshino's head off" in his notebook, then Yoshino dies. "It's okay. I'll try and reason with the two and-", Leatherface said, but was interrupted when Yoshino hugged him. Usna: And then Bubba was put on the FBI Watchlist. This was a shock for Leatherface. For his entire life, he had lived in rural Texas with one goal: Kill. Of all the years that Leatherface has worked in the business of human butchering, not one person has had the courage to hug him. Leatherface just embraced it. Usna: This can't get any worse... "Leather... I think I... love you.", Yoshino said. This then causes Leatherface to realize something: They both love each other. "Well, uh, I love you... too..." Usna: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ew97jJgAnw That was the only words that he had before Yoshino pulled him closer to her and kissed Leatherface, right in the mouth. Usna: stay positive... it's just words on a screen... don't lose your sanity... "So Leather, how about th-", Nubbins was interrupted when he saw the two embracing in a kiss. The two froze as Nubbins stood in shock. Usna: Nubbin's reaction perfectly summarizes me right now. "I'm not even gonna question it...", Nubbins said as he slammed the door. Usna: Nubbins calls the police, and Bubba gets arrested! The rest of the day just seem odd. The two have realized that they love each other, but they don't know how to properly react to it without getting... too weird... Usna: At least they try to place a limit on their relationship! Although now I can't see Bubba get his ass in federal prison! and as for Nubbins and Drayton, Nubbins told Drayton what the two were doing. Drayton, shocked from what he had heard, went to the room to confront the two. Usna: Drayton takes matters in his own hands, and shoots Bubba dead! "THIS IS A JOKE!!! YOU'RE IN YOUR 30s!, AND SHE'S LIKE 14!!! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER?!?!", Drayton yelled. Usna: Good point. "Well it's not our fault. Our mental minds can go crazy, especially when you're killing people or you're being tortured to death! It's all natural!", Leatherface demanded. "And I was the one who started the kissing, not him!", Yoshino responded. Usna: "itz natural!!!!!!!1111111111111 no one is getting killed at leesse!!!!!!!111111111111111111111111111111111" "YOU TWO HAVE LOST YOUR GOD DAMN MINDS!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SERIOUS TROUBLE YOU TWO CAN GET?!?! THE PUNISHMENT FOR CHILD SEX IS WORSE THAN MURDER!!!", Drayton exclaimed. Usna: Actually, it's vise versa, but whatever. "Well maybe I won't be doing this if you would've set me right!", Leather said. Usna: Now go give him his Roblox account back! That was the final straw for Drayton. He pulled out a wooden stick and proceeded to walk towards Leatherface. Usna: I've seen enough "Alice from Detroit: Become Human Torture Porn" to know where this is going! "Okay now, we don't have to d-", Leatherface is interrupted. "SILENCE, SICK FUCK!!! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU AND THAT BITCH DON'T DATE AGAIN!!!", Drayton said as he lunged as Leatherface. Usna: DO IT, DRAYTON!!! SHOW THAT PEDOPHILE A LESSON!!! But before that can happen, a bang is heard. Drayton stop in his tracks, and falls down. There, Yoshino is seen holding a gun, and pointed it at Drayton. Usna: Now that you've seen Yoshino stop a good moment from happening, describe her in one word. Things are getting real now! Lets see what happens next in the next chapter! Usna: Lets not see what happens next! In fact, this is the last chapter I'm doing! Just then, Violette comes in the room. Violette: Remember Usna! Erikka735, KSI, RiceGum, and Bill are all gonna beat you up if you don't continue the series! Usna: (sighs) Category:Fanfic Category:Usna Reacts Category:Kid and Usna Mock Neko